


Drown It Out

by theroachunderyourdresser (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, eren's roommate gets it on, i wonder where Marco went, intentional cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theroachunderyourdresser
Summary: Eren's roommate has no shame and Jean's roommate is suspiciously absent. Commence shared beds and body heat.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	Drown It Out

It was when two knocks at his door woke him up at 3 am that he realised that something wasn’t quite right about today.

Jean sprouted from under his covers only to be blinded by the light beaming through the open door of his dorm room, a figure lending him a shadow to shade his groggy eyes. His first guess was that Marco, his roommate, had come back from studying in the library but a quick glance to his alarm clock confirmed to him that it was far too late for that freckled mother hen to be wandering around the school campus, especially when he makes a routine out of scolding Jean for staying up later than 12am. So really, sleep-mused or not, Jean had not the slightest clue of who would come barging in through his - _previously locked, might I add_ – door and the newly found light scolding his retinas wasn’t working in his favour.

Jean, not yet functional enough to form a sentence that would be coherent to the human race, made a slight noise of inquiry as he squinted fiercely at the intruder. The figure seemed to hesitate for a beat, swaying lightly in the doorway before finding their words. “Can I… uh, crash here?”. Jean’s spine straightened at that, face twisting into more of a grimace as recognition flooded his mind. _Of course, it’s him._

“What do you want, Jaeger? Can’t you see I was living peacefully before you went and ruined it?” Jean yawned, somehow having sobered up from the slight surprise of having Eren in his room at fuck-knows-when o’clock. He watched the brunette open and close his mouth like a fish gulping for water, practically hearing the cogs turn and squeak in his head.

“My room is… occupied” was his clipped response. The two sat there in confused silence as Jean tried to unpick Eren’s abstract words. Consequently, his hearing seemed to clear up from his drowsiness, allowing distant yet audible thumping to enter his room from down the hall in which Eren still stood in, face growing redder by the second. Jean went to open his mouth to ask what the fuck was going on when it _clicked_. Rhythmic thumping, the whining protest of bedframe, muffled voices.

_Oh- OH. Holy shit._

“Y-yeah, man. Go right ahead.” Jean spluttered, hands flapping in the air ordering Eren to _close the fucking door already_. As darkness filled the room once again, he listened to Eren’s bare feet slap over to Marco’s vacant bed, promptly diving into the covers and mashing fistfuls of the covers against his ears, hoping to drown out the noise of… _yeah._

Jean, instead, reached for his earphones that slumped precariously off the side of his bedside table, letting the drone of his ‘Calm Beats’ playlist purify his ears from the sinful sounds coming down the hallway, dropping his head onto his pillow and pinching his eyes closed, beckoning sleep to come to whisk him away.

This worked for a total of 3 minutes before he felt a finger prod at his upturned cheek.

“Why are you like this?”

“Just-… Can I share? Look, they’re getting really loud over there and-“

“Oh my god, please stop talking” Jean groaned to the ceiling, probably adorning a matching blush to Eren’s. “You could have at least snatched your headphones on your way out.” Jean shuffled over despite his reluctance, not able to blame Eren for hauling ass the moment he realised what was happening in his _own room_. Seriously, who knew people could be so shameless?

Red-faced and wide awake, the two boys lay stiffly on Jean’s lumpy mattress, their respective covers only serving to overheat them. Every time one would choose to roll over or adjust their covers their earbuds would pop out, which would lead to a whole lot of shuffling as they hastily groped around for it. Put simply, it was getting tedious, and Jean wanted nothing more than to just _fucking sleep already._ Silently stewing in his frustration, Jean crossed his arms and closed his eyes for the hundredth time and begged for his fatigue to catch up to him. Over the next hour of manoeuvring, they seemed to gravitate towards each other, intentionally so. Sure, it got a little too warm and took some time to get used to the feeling of another person pressed up so close, but ultimately they had found the perfect position: Heads turned away from each other so that their ears that weren’t lucky enough to have an earbud could at least be cushioned by the pillow, and backs touching as to not dislodge said earbuds. It had its cons but this orientation of theirs was infinitely better than lying beside each other like logs.

With a mutual exchange of _goodnight man_ , they drifted steadily off to sleep, momentarily oblivious to the growing loudness of teenage sexual frustration. Without a doubt, that was one of the more confusing nights of Jean’s life, but the morning after certainly takes the cake. He wasn’t surprised to find a body asleep beside him well into the afternoon but was thoroughly bewildered to look down and find tanned arms wound around his waist.

Honey-brown eyes shot open as the situation fully sank itself in Jean’s mushy morning brain, too caught off guard to really do anything. He laid there and continued to stare at the firm grip around his abdomen. Being the touch-starved teen he was, it was admittedly comfortable to be held like this. A solid warmth of another person’s body holding him securely from the back wasn’t a sensation familiar to Jean, nor was it unpleasant. So… Yeah, he totally just accepted it. With or without the knowledge that this was Jaeger, it was a lovely feeling and Jean wasn’t about to take that away from himself. He reasoned that he deserved this much for not tossing Eren out the window for interrupting his sleep.

Pale arms coming to rest against tanned forearms, Jean closed his eyes for the hundred-and-first time that day, dipping into a shallow slumber, unaware of the soft peck that landed itself on his sun-soaked cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing exercise because I was getting tired of studying all day. It's not meant to be an amazing piece of literature but I would appreciate any comments and tips on improving. Thanks for reading.


End file.
